video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Harlow
Red Harlow is the main protagonist of Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Red Harlow is a playable multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Red Harlow is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One rainy evening, when Red was a youngster, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to Bear Mountain. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red's being his father's Old Pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed all of the bandits, but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to their sides, screaming, and begging for them to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Nate, saying to Red, "Kid, I reckon your Pa's better off dead, him being such a yellow-belly and all, Hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's Scorpion Revolver out of the fire. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle, into his flesh. Red fired a single shot. Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. Red then ran away and hid into a ditch while the Bandits searched for him, but soon gave up. While they rode away on horseback, Red laid there, staring at his hand, his parents' screams ringing in his head. Red became a bounty hunter at some point after the tragedy. Story Years later, Red and his Dog are passing through Twin Rocks, when they come across Curly Shaw, who was recently robbed by a group of bandits. As he is talking, the bandits Twiggy Phelps and Smitty approach from behind. They interrupt him, throwing him to the ground. Twiggy notices that Red is staring at them. They then attempt to ambush Red, only to meet a bloody end. Their posse then attacks Red only to meet the same fate. After the fight outside, Bloody Tom, Big Oaf Whitney, and Loaf Whitney storm out of their huts, ready to kill Red. They each attack, each having their brains blown out. After the fight, Curly Shaw recommends that Red take their corpses to Widows Patch for a reward. Red takes Shaw's cart to transport the bodies. Red arrives in Widows Patch for his reward, however Sheriff O'Grady has nothing to reward him with, as the Ugly Gang has completely destroyed Widow's Patch. Meanwhile, behind them, a group of outlaws gathers around Red's dog. The dog urinates on an outlaws foot. A single shot rings out and the barking stops. Red unholsters his gun in a blind rage, and slaughters the outlaws like they did to his dog. This confrontation sends him into an all out war with the Ugly Gang, brutally killing the key members in order: Chicken, "Hedgehog", "Whiskey" and "Gigolo". After his gang has been killed, Ugly Chris himself confronts Red, using the Sheriff as a meat shield. Red shoots him like a dog. Red begins searching for survivors, and discover from Katie O'Grady that her father is critically wounded, and that the closest doctor is in Brimstone, and that he will get a large reward for taking him there, plus for killing the Ugly Gang. Red and the Sheriff set out for their destination, and Red's most important milestone on his road to revenge. The train ride is long, and full of surprises. Red's train is ambushed by a group of bandits, his train car being held at gunpoint. Red kills the strange bandit in a duel. Red then fights his way to the caboose, killing Smiley Fawler. The train then begins speeding dangerously down the tracks. Red then kills his way to the locomotive and kills the bandit that was holding the conductor hostage. Red has to fight the Pedrosa Brothers for the 5 minutes to Brimstone, killing them and their henchman "Hatchet" Schultz in the process. The train arrives on schedule, it's occupants unharmed. Sheriff Bartlett then arrives and takes Sheriff O'Grady to the doctor, offering Red work before leaving. Red's work from Bartlett is bounty hunting. His targets are Pig Josh, Bad Bessie, and Mr. Black. Red goes after Josh first, finding him at an old army outpost known as "Fairgrounds". He finds Jack Swift, who has been taken hostage by Josh and his troops. Jack Swift asks for Red's help but refuses until he is ambushed by Professor Perry's goons. Red frees Jack from his cage and kills Pig Josh along with Perry's goons. Returning to Brimstone, he is assigned to Bad Bessie. Red finds her in Rogue Valley. After bribing in her bounty, Bartlett assigns him to Mr. Black, the undertaker at the Tarnation cemetery. Red finds Mr. Black and some bandits and kills them, returning to Bartlett to collect the bounty. After Red takes care of the 3 Bounties, he gets in a bar fight with some ruffians at the Brimstone Saloon. Red kills the owners but is soon arrested by Bartlett. While Red is in the jail cell, Bartlett discovers his true identity, his identity was unknown to the other characters and was simply referred to as "The Bounty Hunter," and informs him of the man who really killed his parents, General Diego. Bartlett lets Red go, and he begins his search for Diego to finally avenge the death of his parents. Red attacks Diego's army, but is soon captured by Javier Diego and Daren. He was soon escaped, thanks for his cousin, Shadow Wolf. The two cousins battled Daren, who killed Shadow Wolf, but was killed by Red himself. Red then chased Diego, who tried to escape with a train. Red stopped the train and after a long shootout, executed Diego with a fatal shot to his head. Red comes to the town of Brimstone, re-meeting with both Jack and Annie to the battle royal. After dueling against few duelists, Red was set up to battle Mr. Kelley. Governor Griffion who holds the Scorpion Revolver, revealing himself to be the one who sold out Red's father. Griffon orders Kelley to kill Red, but Red kills Kelley and, along with Jack and Annie, chasing Griffon to his mansion. Red reunited with Buffalo Soldier, and the two chasing Griffon to mansion's roof. Red and Griffon making a final shootout, with Red kills Griffon. Bartlett gives money to Red for killing Griffon, Red, however, taking the Scorpion Revolver from Griffon's dead body, telling to Bartlett to give the money for Annie and Buffalo. Red walking away and says that "it never was about the money". His future and fate are unknown. Category:Shooter Game Characters Category:Red Dead Characters Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Archers Category:PS2 Debuts Category:Xbox Debuts Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:M Characters Category:Murderer